Some Pain Is Transparent
by blerohero
Summary: A lone vampire stumbles into Forks trying to avoid her dark past. She's stronger than all the Cullens put together but she's more of a danger to herself. Can she ever be happy? Will she ever find a home? Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Foundling

**Hello **

**Here is another Twilight fanfiction. Its set after Breaking Dawn.**

**The idea for this story came to me after some deep thinking**

**I wanted to write a more deep story than usual**

**And if any of you are wondering... yes I did steal the name of my new character from the Gilmore Girls**

_I was watching it like 2 hrs before I started writing. I love that show!!!_

**So lets get down to buisness**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I DO OWN MY NEW CHARACTER!!!**

**PLEASE LETS GET A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR......**

**THE NEWEST VAMPIRE........**

**Lorelai**

**---FLASHBACK---**

_"I can't take this life anymore. I can't stay here anymore. I'm gonna leave and never come back."_

_Just then a dark figure emerged from the shadows of street. Lorelai slowly walked away but not fast enough to show that she was afraid._

_But the shadowy figure pursued her. She quickened her pace but she couldn't lose him. Then she looks back and he's gone._

_"Oh good. He's go...."_

_A scream pierced the silent air. The mysterious figure walked away leaving his victim alone thriving in pain._

**---TWO YEARS LATER---**

Edward and Bella are snuggling together in their cabin. Bella released the veil that shielded her thoughts from her husband. 'I love you' she thought. "I love you too babe."

Edward gave Bella a soft kiss and held her tighter in his arms. He never wanted to let go. They stayed in each others arms until they heard a comotion from outside.

"What was that?" asked Bella. "I don't know. C'mon lets go check." They walked outside their cabin paradise and into the forest where they say a bear appearing to be fighting nothing.

"What is it doing?" "I don't know. Maybe its crazy or something." It appeared so until the bear's back was crushed by something but they couldn't see anything.

"Did you see that Bella?"

"No."

**OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT**

**IT MAY SEEM A LITTLE DRY BUT IM WORKING ON IT**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF WHAT TO DO WITH LORELAI**

**I HAVE A BACKSTORY READY BUT IM NOT COMPLETELY SURE ABOUT **

**HER FUTURE JUST YET**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**BLEROHERO**


	2. Not A Monster

**I'M BACK WITH THE NEWEST UPDATE**

**SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS**

**I LIKE LORELAI EVEN THOUGH I'VE ONLY WRITTEN ABOUT HER ONCE**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE HER TOO**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT/TWILIGHT PEOPLE. BUT I DO OWN MY GIRL **

**LORELAI!!!**

"How in the hell did that happen?" Edward pondered intently. "Something is off. I don't see anyone, smell anyone, or hear anyone. Not even some a thought."

"Are you serious? Wait I have an idea." said Bella. She extended her force field. "Maybe a vampire was trying to ambush us with an illusion but the bear saw them so it attacked."

"Thats genius my love." They glanced around hoping to see a figure but they saw nothing. "Hmm. I guess they left." Bella stated relieved. She didn't like to fight all that much. She wasn't as strong as she used to be back when she was a newborn. That was 20 years ago.

"If they were on a mission out to get us then they'll be back."

Just as they were about to re-enter their cabin a thump caught their attention. They looked back to see that their was the body of a beautiful black haired girl who didn't look a day over 18.

"Is she ok? She looks pale."

"Yeah she does. But then again thats because she's a vampire. She doesn't smell human or stink of werewolf"

The mysterious girl only spoke one word....

"Thirsty"

**---30 minutes later---**

The newly found vampire was carried by Bella to the Cullen house. She made her feel safe.

They were welcomed by Carlisle."Well well well. You guys leave to your cabin for a day and you bring back a friend."

Lorelai scanned the home for the nearest exit routes. She was never used to staying in the same place for too long.

Edward broke the silence. "We found her outside of the cabin fighting off a bear. But the crazy part is we couldn't see her."

"Hmm. But you heard her thoughts correct?"

"Nope. Nothing. We only saw her because she got weak from using her power."

"Why that's just fascinating. Why did you bring her here?"

"She said she was hungry and since she's weak we'd thought it'd be safer to give her blood that was already removed from a body."

Lorelai jumped out of Bella's arms and backed away from the three vampires.

"Hey you listen to me. I'm not gonna drink any human blood. I only drink animal blood. I am not a monster like you!"

The three immortals look at each other and laughed. Lorelai was very confused so Bella filled her in.

"We drink animal blood too. We're not monsters. We're like you."

Lorelai is stepped back. "You are nothing like me." In a blink of an eye she was gone.

Luckily she was still weak for she hadn't fed in a long time so she was very weak. In two short seconds she became visible again.

Carlisle was astounded. "Amazing. She turns completely invisible and apparently she cannot be sensed by any vampire's abilities."

"Lets try to get her fed before we examine her alright doc." Edward suggested.

After Lorelai drank about 5 gallons of bear blood, ironically her favorite type of blood, she finally spoke with some calm in her voice.

"My name is Lorelai." The vampires looked up in shock because they didn't expect her to say anything.

"Hey Lorelai. This is my son Edward, his wife Bella, and I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our home. My wife Esme and my other children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are out hunting but they should be back soon."

"You have a family?" Lorelai was suspicious. "Of course I do. I couldn't live in this big house alone. I have a job too. I'm a doctor."

"But you're a vampire."

"Lets just say I have more restrain than most."

Just then the five missing family members raced through the door. Jasper was first.

"Haha. I win again." Then followed Emmett.

"Yea yea. You got lucky."

"But I won so say it."

"Fine.... Jasper is the greatest."

"What I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?"

"JASPER IS THE GREATEST!" Emmett yelled

"Thats what I like to hear." Jasper said proudly

After the excitement from their race Emmett and Jasper noticed the black haired stranger sitting on their couch with their father, brother, and sister.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice appeared one after another and noticed the visitor but all were silent until Alice spoke.

"I told you guys I saw a black haired vampire in a vision, but no.. yall were more interested in hunting."

Carlisle was intrigued. "About how long ago was this vision Alice."

"Umm. 30 minutes ago. I had it for a little while but then I lost it for like 3 seconds and thats why we rushed back."

"Hmm. It seems that Alice can't even see her future when Lorelai uses her ability. This is so fascinating."

Esme walks up to the new girl and gives her a motherly smile. Lorelai has never seen such compassion in her life.

"So your name is Lorelai. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"My name is Esme. This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice." she said as she gestured who was who with her hands.

"I see you've already met Bella, Edward, and my Carlisle." She nodded.

"Your welcome to stay here for the night."

Edward sits back and hears Lorelai's mind at work. "She doesn't want to."

Lorelai turned her head back quickly. She figured out Edward's power so now she knew to be careful about thinking around him.

All the women in the house, except Rosalie of course, looked towards the new girl with sad eyes.

"Come on. You have to stay. Please?" Esme begged. Lorelai had never been treated to such hospitality before.

"Umm. I guess I will. But only for the night ok."

Alice ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy. I have a feeling that you and me are gonna be good friends."

Lorelai didn't exactly have that same feeling but she still cracked a smile in an attempt to be friendly.

Everyone gave their own special welcome to the house guest. Everything was normal until Jasper introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Jasper. This house may seem weird at first but trust me.." Jasper's hand stroked her shoulder. "everything is gonna be fine."

Lorelai's eyes widended.

_A skinny man pushes Lorelai against the wall and strokes her shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine" he says right before he rips off her shirt. A tear falls down her cheek as she tries to escape his grasp but it's futile. He is too strong. "Please stop." His hand slaps her firmly across her face. "Shut up you ugly bitch."_

Lorelai snaps back to reality and is instantly frightened. Jasper can feel the sudden emotions of fear and sadness surge through her body.

Out of fear she punches him in his diamond hard chest. Jasper flies across the room and crashes through the window.

The Cullens are in total shock as they stare at possibly the strongest vampire they've ever seen crumble to the ground and cry.

**THERE'S CHAPTER TWO**

**NOW IM GONNA LET YALL SOAK IN THAT AND HAVE YOU **

**REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**IF YALL WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN THEN JUST**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LISTEN**

**I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, LORELAI HAS A PRETTY DARK PAST**

**LOVE YOU,**

**BLEROHERO**


	3. Temper

**Wasup dudes**

**Sorry if I kept you waiting**

**I had some stuff going on**

**I was about to give up writing for a while**

**But I'd miss you guys to much if I did :)**

**I might discontinue 'Little Man On Campus' though**

**Don't worry my smut friends.. I will replace it with something better**

**Ok now lets do it to it**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I OWN SOME SWEATPANTS WITH A PRETTY BIG HOLE IN THEM.**

Alice runs to Jasper. "Are you okay, Jazz?" Edward's head jerks towards the broken window. "Nessie?" Lorelai gazes out the window and sees the beautiful vampire looking back. "You bitch!" Reneesme lunges at Lorelai with the intent to kill.

Reneesme tackles Lorelai out through the door. A loud thundering sound roars through the forest. "Reneesme! Stop!" Edward shouts as he charges toward his daughter to stop the soon to be deathmatch.

He attempted to pull her off but in her fury of rage she kicked him. Even though she knew it was her doing, Reneesme became more and more angry at this new vampire. Her blows became more and more vicious, until Lorelai began to fight back.

Her fists shot at her opponent like bullets. Each punch was stronger and faster than the last. "Someone stop them!" yells Bella. Emmett runs out of the house and grabs Lorelai and Carlisle pulls Reneesme back into the house.

"Dang chick. I'd hate to piss you off." scoffed Emmett. Edward runs back towards the house. "Lorelai, I'd like to apologize on Nessie's behalf. She has quite the temper."

Jasper walked towards the battleground in front of the house. Lorelai looked at the vampire she sent through a window and panicked. "I....I...I gotta go."she said as she fleed from the Cullens.

"I knew she was crazy." Rosalie said smuggly.

**---LATER THAT NIGHT---**

"Oh my god! She was the best fighter I've seen in years. You saw how bad she beat Nessie" said Jasper

Reneesme glared at Jasper. "She caught me off guard. She's mine when I see her again."

"Baby, you gotta chill." Jacob said now holding Reneesme on the couch. Reneesme was usually a hot tempered vampire, but Jacob was always able to calm her down.

"So, should we go after her?" questioned Emmett.

"No one is in any danger with her around. She's a 'vegetarian' like us so, no human life is at stake." Carlisle said.

"I wonder why she freaked out when Jasper touched her." wondered Bella

Everyone wondered the same thing to themselves until Edward broke the silence. "She was a rape victim when she was human. Jasper touched her in the wrong way and said the wrong thing."

"Hmm, and I thought I was so smooth." Jasper joked.

"Okay. So if we see her again, we will welcome her with warm arms and make sure she knows that this is a safe place." motioned Esme

"Do we have to? I'm not sure if I want a crazy vampire in the same house as me?" said Rosalie

"Don't be like that babe. Show some compassion." Emmett said

"Fine but if she looks at me wrong.. its on"

"I'm right there with you." said Reneesme.

**Ok, there we go**

**I hope yall liked it**

**Please review!!!**

**Love,**

**blerohero**


	4. How To Charm A Vampire

**Hello there**

**Hows it hangin**

**Thank yall for reading**

**It means alot to me *teardrop***

**Now lets see what wacky things go on in this chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS..... I'M OUT OF WITTY REMARKS.... :(**

**---FLASHBACK---**

_"Please stop!" His cold hand grabs my neck and squezzes tightly around it. "If you don't shut up, I swear I will kill you and fuck your corpse. So come on babe, enjoy it."_

**---END FLASHBACK---**

Lorelai jolts up and she's a skinny figure looking at her. "Who are you?"

"Hmm. I've never seen a vampire, fake sleeping before."

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"You smell like one, but somehow better." The mysterious figure cracked a smile.

"My name is Seth Clearwater. What's yours?"

"My name is Lorelai...something."

"You forgot your own last name?"

"I don't remember anything other than my name... and some memories."

"Are they good memories?"

"No."

"Well that sucks. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for a run... if you can keep up." Seth phased to a giant wolf and ran off. After 20 years, Seth is still the friendly guy he was as a puppy, just a lot bigger.

Lorelai questioned if she should follow this complete stranger, but his warm personality made her feel safe. Lorelai stood up and bolted off after him.

After a couple of seconds they were side by side. Seth looked to his left and saw the vampire and increased his speed. Even though he was a pretty big wolf, Seth was the fastest of them all. Leah would always get made when he beat her in races.

"You're faster than I thought... but not fast enough." Lorelai bent her knees and jumped forward into through the treetops, only to touch the ground every other ten seconds until she landed in the open meadow.

"Ha. I beat you Seth!" Seth was laying down in the middle of the meadow.

"Better luck next time Lo."

"Lo?"

"Its all I could think of on the spot."

"Hmm. I kinda like it." Lorelai casually walked closer to her new companion.

"Thats good because my other choice was Lollipop." They both laughed. Lorelai was shocked that she was having this much fun with some guy she just met. The sunlight flowed over the meadow and showered her face. Her diamond skin glimmered elegantly and Seth stared at her in pure admiration.

"Wow. Who would have guessed you could look prettier." If Lorelai could she would have blushed so all she did was turn her head away shyly.

"Uhh..thanks.." Then the awkward silence was broken by a wolf howl.

"Ahh..damn!"

"What is it?"

"My pack leader Jacob. Apparently he needs to see us."

"So you have to go?" Lorelai said frowning.

"Yeah, but we can still hang out right?"

"Yeah. If you can find me." Seth walked closer to Lorelai until he was right in front of her. He sniffed the air near her neck slowly. For as long as she can remember, Lorelai has never had anyone be this close to her and still made her feel this safe. It was a nice new feeling. He slowly moved his head back.

"I could never forget a scent like that." Lorelai shyly turned away again.

"Later Lollipop." Lorelai turned back only to see the wolf running away taking the sunlight with him. Lorelai was frozen in wHere she stood wondering if the man she met was real or not.

"Wow."

**And there is the conclusion of another chapter**

**I hope yall liked it**

**I wanted to give Lorelai a love interest that was a little unlikely**

**And Seth is my second favorite werewolf after Jacob (and I mean close second)**

**I want to know what you think but the only way I can do that is if you review**

**So please review**

**Love,**

**blerohero**


	5. The Secret Is Out

**Wasup with yall **

**Enjoying life**

**I know I am**

**I'm talking to this girl and its starting to look like it may turn into something more!!!  
I'm excited cause this doesn't happen that much**

**I'm only smooth when I write and I'm trying to help the environment :)**

**Well enough of that **

**I know why you guys are here**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS... BUT I DO OWN THE MY SWEAT....ITS HOT!!!**

SETH: 'I can't believe his timing. I was having a great time until Jake had to call a meeting.'

JACOB: 'Dude, did you forget I could hear you?'

PAUL: 'Dumbass."

SETH: 'Shut up!'

All of the pack arrives at the beach for the meeting.

"Ok, heres the deal. There is the new vampire in the area. According to the Cullens she is powerful, but not a danger to any people."

"Then why are we here?" said Leah.

"We are here LEAH!.. because she is not included in the deal with the Cullens. If she hunts on our lands just think twice about mauling her."

"No promises." Paul says with a grin.

"Its a she?" questioned Seth, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Yea. Her name is Lorelai." answered Jacob "Thats about it. I'm going to chill with Nessie. I don't really care what yall do as long as it isn't illegal."

All the wolves left in there different directions, except Seth who didn't move.

"A girl as nice as that can't be bad." Seth said confidently and then he walked back to his house and slept the rest of the night.

**___A WEEK LATER___**

**___AT THE CULLEN HOUSE___**

"You know what we should do?" Alice randomly said to Bella and Rosalie. They both looked at each other knowing that they were getting themselves into something.

"Uhh.. what?" Rosalie said giving into Alice's obvious trap.

"Lets go to the meadow!"

"Why?" said Rosalie

"We haven't been there in a while, and it will be nice for today to be a girls day out."

"I don't know."

"Come on please?!?" Alice pleaded to both Rosalie and Bella.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

.......................................................................................

As the three vampires sprint towards the meadow, Bella stops and the others follow.

"Whats up Bella?" Rosalie asks.

"Someone is here. Its another vampire."

"Lorelai." Rosalie growls. She has never been that welcome to any new people even though new people keep flying through the windows. They both glare at Alice.

"You knew she was here didn't you?" Bella questioned

"Yea. I thought that it would be good if we found her and I knew both of you wouldn't have come if you knew. I think she's been here the whole time."

"She hasn't been here alone." scoffed Rosalie. All three girls look through the trees and see Lorelai standing over the body of Seth Clearwater.

"She attacked him!" Rosalie yelled as she charged forward.

"Rosalie!! Stop!!" Alice yelled but it was too late. By the time Alice and Bella caught up to her, she had already tackled Lorelai.

Seth jolted up. "What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend, Rosalie?!?!" All four girls stared at him in shock.

"GIRLFRIEND?!?!" they said in unison. Seth quickly corrected himself.

"Umm.. I mean.. get off of her." Lorelai and Seth were only dating in his head.

"Seth you know her?" Bella asked while gesturing to Lorelai who was still on the ground.

"Yea we met about a week ago."

Rosalie and Bella glared at Alice again.

"I didn't know that part. I can't see werewolves, remember. And I didn't think that Rosalie would be protective enough of Seth to tackle him."

"It wasn't about the mutt. I just don't like her."

"Well you're gonna have to get used to her. I've told her where she can hunt and I told her that she is welcome at La Push." announced Seth

"How did you pull that?" asked Bella

"Well...she's welcome as long as no one knows that she's there."

"Dumbass."

"It'll all work out.... I think..."

**___THE ENTRANCE OF FORKS___**

A silver lexus pulls onto the road and stops at the sheriffs department. A tall man leaves his car and enters the building.

"Excuse me can I help you?"

"Yes you can.." the mysterious man looks at the officer's badge "Chief Swann. I'm looking for a missing girl. Her name is Lorelai O'Neill. Here is a picture." The man hands Chief Swann the photograph.

"She doesn't look a day older than 18. Don't worry, we'll find her..umm mister...?"

"Just call me Leo."

"Alright Leo. I'll get my men right on it."

"Thank you. It means a lot." Charlie shakes the strangers hand and a chill goes up his spine.

"Damn man. Your hands are freezing. Do you need some hot cocoa or something?"

"No I'm fine, but I do have to go." and the man left almost as soon as he came.

**Oooooo. **

**Thats interesting**

**Or is it?**

**I'll only know if you review**

**You can talk about the story**

**Or review and tell me how to be smooth with the ladies**

**Your choice**

**love,**

**blerohero**


	6. Failed Experiment

**Hey you guys**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**I've been really busy**

**But I missed you :)**

**Ok now, lets get back down to it**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.... BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO TICKLE THEIR ASSES WITH A FEATHER**

**LORELAI'S POV**

Two weeks have passed and I'm still in Forks. I never stay in one place too long. I always seem to cause trouble, but things have been going relatively good. The Cullens are really nice excluding Rosalie and Reneesme.

Who would have guessed that such a bitchy baby would have been born from such a nice person like Bella? Seth is really sweet. We're not dating yet though. I haven't had a boyfriend before... unless I just can't remember them. My memories are still blurry.

I've been picturing a dark figure when I close my eyes at night. I see a tall man with a sadistic smile on his face. Who is this man? Is he a vampire or human? I guess I'll never know.

"Lo, you coming?" Seth asked as he snapped me out of my deep thought.

"Sure I guess. Where are we going again?" I asked

"Port Angeles. They've got a book store that I think you might like."

"How do you know? I don't even remember if I like books."

"Well there is only 1 way to find out." Seth said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his car. Emmett recently got a new truck so he gave Seth his old Jeep Wrangler.

"I don't feel like going through another change of clothes today so we're driving." He said with a smile.

The ride was filled with Seth's personal karaoke. He sung Katy Perry ''Hot n' Cold'', Living Things "Oxygen", and Madina Lake "Never Take Us Alive". Of course he couldn't sing worth shit but it was funny to hear him try.

"Alrighty. Here we are." He says as the car rolls to a stop in front of the book store.

"Bella told me this is a great place to buy books." As we stepped out of the car I felt a sudden surge of danger. I had no idea where it was coming from. There were only humans and books around. Something was wrong but I decided to let it go and enjoy my time with Seth.

The store was filled with books on fables and legends. It was kind of cool but nothing really seemed to spark my interest.

"Seth, I'm pretty much done here but I'm going to walk around Port Angeles a little. I'll meet you back at the car in 30 minutes."

"Umm. Ok I guess."

I left before he would say anything else. I like having Seth around but I feel more comfortable by myself.

**SETH'S POV**

It's been 45 minutes. Where the mess is Lorelai? Maybe I should go look for her.

"Excuse me young man" A tall blonde figure from behind me says

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" I ask cautiously.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Lorelai O'Neill. Here is her picture." He pulled a polaroid out of his pocket and unfolded it carefully. I grabbed the picture from his hands. It was a dead ringer for Lorelai.

"Yeah, I think I did see her. She just left. Come on. I'll take you to her."

"Thank you so much" He said with great gratitude. We walked out of the book store and I led him down the narrow alley right outside it. After we were a good distance away from the crowds and into an abandoned lot, I turned around quickly and tackled the mysterious stranger. He barely flinched and I moved back.

"So what do you want with Lorelai, you filthy leech." I snarled

His demeanor completely changed at that moment. His hair now fell infront of his face as he stood up straight revealing that he was a good six inches taller than I was.

"Hey come on. I take that offensive and isn't Lorelai a 'filthy leech' as you so elequently put it" he chuckled.

"Would you rather me call you a bitch and kick you ass? She isn't like you anyways, whoever you are."

"Oh I get it. You love her. Thats so sad. She's nothing. She's a failed experiment."

"What? What do you mean experiment? What did you do to her?!"

"Before or after I raped her?" In a blind fit of rage I phased and charged at him. He attempted to dodge but I was too fast and I slashed his chest.

"Hmm. Interesting. You're fast." I howled and leaped again. This time I missed and he circled around me.

"But not that smart." He grabbed my head with his hand and his eyes began to shimmer.

"And by the way.. My name is Leo." My conciousness began to fade. I couldn't die like this. In a last attempt at an attack I dug my teeth in his hand and nearly ripped it off. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the hole I left in his hand.

"That looks nasty Leo. You could catch something from dog bites." said another vampire that appeared from behind Leo.

"I was never really much of a dog person anyways, but I think we should keep this one, Alexander. He will prove helpful in the future."

"I see your point, but I'm not feeding him." They both chuckled and dragged Seth's body away.

**LORELAI'S POV**

I hope Seth isn't too mad at me for being late. This place is so big and interesting that I forgot about the time.

I entered the bookstore but I didn't see Seth or the car. I walk up to the store clerk.

"Excuse me. Did you perhaps see where the guy I came in here with went to?"

"Yeah he left a message. Here you go." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper. I was guessing that Jacob probably called a pack meeting or something but it was something totally different.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I left without you because I'm frankly tired of you. I don't like you and I never did. You're as useless as you think you are. I don't want to ever see again and if I do then you better start running because I kill you before I'll talk to you again. I pray for the day that you leave Forks and I'd love to be the one that kicks your ass out._

_-Seth Clearwater_

My heart ached. I couldn't believe that my only friend said that. I wanted to die at that moment and it was clear in my face.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" The store clerk asked with honest concern.

"IIIIII'm fffine." I stuttered.

"You don't look fine. You need to talk about it?"

"No. I just have to go." I said as I ran out of the store. The further I was away from the crouds I ran faster and faster until I was running the fastest I could. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to leave.

In my attempt at an escape I ended up tackling Jasper and a large thundering sound spread throughout the area.

"Nice one. What did I do wrong this time?" He said as he brushed himself off.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Its okay...but you're not. Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing."

"I'm not buying it. Plus you've been beating me up since you came here so you owe me something don't you think? Now whats wrong."

**Well thats all for this chapter**

**The story is finally opening up**

**But in what ways**

**The only way to find out is to R&R**

**I can't know if you like it if you don't tell me**

**love,**

**blerohero**


End file.
